Neil (film)
Neil is a new film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Synopis The film features 2 parts: The first part has plot from The Magic Roundabout, the second is from Hoodwinked!. Plot Part 1 The film begins with a shaggy, candy-loving steamer named Neil trying to get sweets from a candy cart. He goes so far as to place a tack in the road to pop its tire, thinking to be rewarded for watching the cart. After convincing the driver to leave, Neil is trying to decide which candy he will request when he accidentally starts the cart up again and causes it to collide with the titular magic roundabout at the center of the village. A crcodile-like creature emerges from the top and flies away, snatching a decorative Foot Guard figurine from the roundabout before leaving. The roundabout freezes over, trapping repairman Mr. Rusty, Neil's young owner Florence, and two other children named Basil and Coral within an icy cell. The villagers are horrified by this development, therefore call upon the resident wizard, Zebedee, a jack-in-the-box-like creature, for help. He explains that the roundabout acted as a mystical prison for the evil ice wizard Zeebad. With it broken Zeebad is free to work his magic on the world again (it is implied he started the first ice age). The only way to return Zeebad to his prison is to place three magic diamonds in the roundabout, or watch the world slowly freeze over again. Zebedee sends Neil, Buzz Lightyear, Claws the Crab, Spiderman, and Fred Figglehorn to accomplish this mission. Zeebad animates the Foot Guard figurine, Sergeant Sam, and enlists him to find the enchanted diamonds first, for with them Zeebad can freeze the sun itself. Meanwhile, Zebedee's fellowship makes camp in the icy mountains near Zeebad's old lair. Neil wanders off during the night and is captured by Zeebad. Spiderman breaks him out of his prison; after a short chase, Zebedee shows up to battle his evil counterpart. Zeebad gains the upper hand and overpowers Zebedee, freezing him and collapsing the cliff on which he stands. Mourning their dispatcher as dead, Neil and his friends embark to recover the diamonds. This task takes them to a lava-bordered volcano, an ancient temple filled with booby-traps and evil skeleton guards (at which point Spiderman reveals an exceptional knowledge of several types of martial arts), and a final showdown with Zeebad, where it is revealed that Sergeant Sam had contained the third diamond in his chest. Zeebad obtains all three diamonds during the course of the film, and attempts to freeze the Sun. Spiderman, Buzz, Claws, and finally Neil intervene to stop him; when they have done so, Zeebad is imprisoned in the carousel again and Zebedee is restored to his friends. The ice surrounding the carousel melts, freeing the people trapped therein; of them, Florence is comatose and must be revived by a desperate Neil. A moose, whose color had been changed from brown to blue by Zeebad in the earlier scenes of the film, is restored to his true color by Zebedee. Neil, who vowed to give up sugar when it seemed all was lost, forgets his former pledge completely, but now realizes the true value of his friends and the good qualities of selflessness, courage, and humility. Part 2 The movie opens in medias res, as Little Red Riding Hood (Anne Hathaway), Neil, Buzz, Claws, Spiderman, Fred, Riko the baby cow, and Kermit the Frog discover that the Wolf (Patrick Warburton) has disguised himself as Red's Granny (Glenn Close), just as the ax-wielding Woodsman (Jim Belushi) bursts through the window. The police quickly arrive, and led by detective Nicky Flippers (David Ogden Stiers), the four are questioned about the events leading up to the incident. Flippers discovers that all eleven are innocent and learns the true story behind the events. Red and Neil are attempting to protect Red's Granny's recipe book from the "Goody Bandit", but Neil ends up meeting the Wolf and Claws, investigative journalists also tracking down thefts by the Goody Bandit with his hyperactive photographer squirrel, Twitchy. The Wolf, based on Irwin Fletcher from the 1985 comedy Fletch and dressed identically to the Fletch character in the first movie, is suspicious of Red, causing Red to panic and run away. However, when she encounters him again, she beats him up. Afterwards, she flees into the mountains where she finds help from the singing mountain goat Japeth. Meanwhile, Granny and Buzz, successful goodie makers lead a double-lives as extreme sports athlete, "Triple-G" and "Triple-B", has entered a skiing competition, but finds that a European ski team to be playing dirty and trying to disable Granny. Granny learns from them that the Goody Bandit hired them to take out Granny. Granny avoids them by using grenades to cause an avalanche. The Avalanche is seen by Japeth the goat, Red, Wolf and Twitchy. Japeth begins singing his Avalanche song after his Prepared song. Granny 'wins the ski race by a landslide' (as said in the news) and escapes the avalanche by deploying a parachute to parasail towards home. At the same time, Red and Japeth try to get to Granny's house on a minecart, but Twitchy accidentally lights a stick of dynamite while the wolf and he are also trying to get to Granny's house in a mountain railway car further down the track. They destroy the railway causing Red's cart to leave the track. Red, as she is falling, sees her Granny, believing her to be a vision but in reality Granny still on her parachute, telling her to use her hood to safely land. The Wolf and Twitchy, however, have a more dramatic crash, but manage to make it to Granny's house before Red. Granny, as she tries to land, finds herself entangled in the parachute's drawstrings, and lands in her closet, ensnared by ropes. The Wolf quickly dons his Granny disguise before Red arrives in order to try to apprehend her. Simultaneous to these events, the Woodsman (Kirk) and Spiderman, aspiring actors, are selling schnitzel on a stick to children, but becomes victim to a robbery by the Goody Bandit. When he receives a callback he learns that a studio is looking for him to try again for a part, he practices by chopping down trees, accidentally causing one to nearly run him over as it falls, forcing him to jump through Granny's window to get away safely, just as Red discovers the Wolf. Flippers recognizes that the only commonality to these events was a bunny named Boingo (Andy Dick), and deduces he may be the Goody Bandit. Neil, despondent upon learning of Red's grandmother's double life, alone, follows Boingo up to a mountain hideout via an air tram, and tries to confront him about his thefts, and succesfully captures him, along with the ski team. Neil captures Boingo and rigs him on the air tram loaded with explosives. Red, Granny, Buzz, the Wolf, Twitchy, Claws, Fred, the Woodsman and Spiderman shortly follow Neil, discovering his sucess, and send a caffeine-loaded Twitchy down to alert Flippers and the other cops. The other three are able to help Neil capture Boingo as the cops arrive. The next day, Flippers tells Red, Neil, Fred, Claws, Spiderman, Granny, the Wolf, and Twitchy (the Woodsman went on to become a world-famous yodeller) that he is a member of the "Happily Ever After Agency", and enlists the eight to start a private agency with him. Characters Part 1 *Neil the Train: The main protagonist, the magic train from The Magic Roundabout. Voiced by Chevy Chase. *Buzz Lightyear: The toy from the Toy Story Series, a space ranger sent to Earth. Helps Neil. Voiced by Tim Allen. *Claws the Crab: A stuffed toy crab who's an engineer. Helps Neil. Voiced by Jim Carrey. *Spiderman: A superhero who can spin webs. Helps Neil. Voiced by Nathan Lane. *Fred Figglehorn: The famous character of his own web series. Does famous scream after chase on rails (When he hits the snow after Neil flies through the air). Helps Neil. Voiced by Lucas Cruikshank. *Zebedee: a good magician, uses warmth and love magic. Is essentially a jack-in-the-box, not like Zeebad. *Zeebad Carpenter: evil ice sorcerer, uses cold magic. Looks like a crocodile. Like Zebedee, channels magic through his moustache. *Soldier Sam: Zeebad's slave, who holds one of the magic diamonds. Part 2 *Amanda 'Red' Puckett *Granny Puckett *The Woodsman (Kirk Kirkendall) *Wolf W. Wolf *Det. Sam Stork *Det. Nicky Flippers *Chief Ted Grizzly *Boingo *Twitchy *Japeth the Goat Trailer transcript Narrator: Legend tells of three magic stones...and an evil so powerful...that the only one who can stop it...is the world's most fearless warrior... (music warps out) Neil: Um, the fearless warrior couldn't make it today, so I came instead. Twitch: In imagination, one train must lead an unlikely fellowship on the adventure of a lifetime! Claws: It's all clear. (rock falls on him) Neil, Buzz, Spiderman and Fred: Gasp! Claws (alive): Come on! Twitch: Three stones to rule the world... Spiderman: My precious... Neil, Buzz, Fred and Claws: Gasp! Spiderman: Just kidding! Twitch: One train to find them... Zebedee: Neil. (Zeebad pushes him off cliff) Zebedee: GET THOSE DIIAAMONNDSSS!!!!! (group arrive at rails) Claws: I'm not seeing an Ice Age 3 over here! Narrator: From the director of Jaws 5, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, and The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire...If he can't save us... (characters scream as Neil hits buffers and flies through the air) Buzz: I Can Fly!!!! Fred: (screams) I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Neil: No you won't! Twitch: Then Dougal will have to. (characters scream as they hit the snowbank) Neil: Fine. I broke the fall with...my face. Narrator: Featuring... *Chevy Chase: Neil *Tim Allen: Buzz *Jim Carrey: Claws *Nathan Lane: Spiderman *Lucas Cruikshank: Fred *Whoopi Goldberg: Coral, Neil's owner *Anne Hathaway: Red *Glenn Close: Granny *Patrick Warburton: Wolf *Jim Belushi: Kirk the Woodsman *David Odgen Stiers: Nicky Flippers ("Nick Flips" as Neil calls him) *and Andy Dick: Boingo Twitch: Neil. Category:2013 films Category:Nicktoons Category:2013 movies